


Gratitude

by Katuary



Series: Rose and Thorn [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Morrigan/Warden Friendship - Freeform, Pre-Battle, Pre-Dragon Age: Origins Quest - The Battle of Denerim, friendship breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katuary/pseuds/Katuary
Summary: Elissa has seen betrayal before. She is done tolerating it.A farewell to Morrigan the morning after her ritual.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age)
Series: Rose and Thorn [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510469
Kudos: 16





	Gratitude

There were no windows in Alistair's room in Redcliffe Castle, but Elissa felt dawn's approach in her bones. It would be a week's hard march to Denerim, and they would find the truth of Morrigan's ritual then.

The ritual she had been scheming since the day they met. The ritual she planned even as she called Elissa _sister._ The ritual she never wavered on, even seeing her _sister_ fall in love with Alistair. Maker forbid anything come between Morrigan and her quarry _._

Perhaps some consideration was due for her desire to keep them alive. Perhaps their friendship meant that much to her.

But, even were that true, it meant nothing. Elissa had seen the steel in her friend’s eyes, like looking into a mirror during her own political machinations to enforce the Warden treaties. Had she not relented to Morrigan’s demands, the mage would have fled and left them to their fates without a backward glance.

No. It was easier to focus on original motivations. Void take the rest. 

“Mm...Liss?”

The sleep-deepened voice at her shoulder persuaded her to relax. She turned in Alistair’s arms and buried her cold nose in his neck. He still smelled of the cedar soap from the bath they had shared last night. Washing away memories and bargains neither of them could afford to dwell on.

”Was I thinking too loudly again?” she murmured into his collarbone.

“Always.” He chuckled and kissed the crown of her head. “But since when have I complained? C’mon. We should get up. Countries to save and Blights to end, you know.” 

Elissa smiled faintly against his neck. “Just...one more minute.” His warm laugh danced across her exposed back.

”Your wish is my command.”

She tried not to think too hard on just how true that was.

He held her closer, one hand anchoring her against him by the small of her back, the other tracing a soothing path from her hair, down her spine, over the sharp ridge of each shoulder and back again. Alistair may not have been experienced when they first met, but he’d always known how to hold her. Lonely as he had been before her, she knew it was instinct for him. Natural as breathing. If someone hurt, he immediately helped make it all right again. Alistair would be an amazing father, if given the chance. 

She sighed and gently rolled her shoulders. "You're right. We need to move." She propped herself up on his chest for a lingering kiss. "I'll meet you downstairs."

* * *

Elissa returned to her assigned quarters only to dress. She had another stop to make. 

The door opened before she could raise her fist to knock. Morrigan leaned against the open doorway with infuriating apathy. 

"You have something to say, do you?"

Elissa pushed past her and shut the door. She turned to Morrigan with arms crossed over her chest. "I want to talk about last night."

"I see." Morrigan mirrored her position. Something flashed in her hawk-like eyes. A challenge and a shield simultaneously. "Let me talk, then, and you shall listen. I shall be brief." She paused a beat, meeting Elissa's carefully indifferent gaze, before continuing. "What was done had to be done. I regret it not. Let us not complicate matters further."

That was all she had to say for herself? A defensive platitude and not even the barest apology? Elissa seethed, but kept her anger tightly leashed. This was good practice, after all. Morrigan was not the first, nor would she be the last, she needed to outmaneuver and overcome to survive. 

_She is not a friend. She is an ally. She provided you with a helpful strategy._

"I understand," Elissa responded crisply, "I wanted to thank you...for everything." 

Her words were clearly not what Morrigan had anticipated. Had she expected tears? Screams? She should know her better by now. Elissa would only trust such weakness to a friend.

"I..." Morrigan faltered, "...yes. I see. You are welcome. This...means everything to me, you cannot know."

She had thrown her. Good. Elissa nodded, clasped her hands behind her back, and made to leave the room. Morrigan's voice stopped her before she reached the door.

"Once this is done," she called, "No matter how it turns out, I will be gone. You are aware of this, yes?"

Elissa did not turn. "I am aware." She had made that abundantly clear, along with her other demands.

Morrigan sighed behind her. "Allow me to say only one thing before you go. I knew nothing of friendship before we met. And I will always consider you such."

That made one of them. Elissa turned to face Morrigan once more, mildly surprised to see the anguish on her ex-friend's face. She had only Morrigan so emotional _once_. 

_I want you to know that while I may not always prove...worthy...of your friendship, I will always value it._

"Live well, my friend. Live gloriously."

Elissa steeled her heart against the words, refusing to crack and allow empathy a home it didn't deserve. Friendship valued as a bartering chip was no friendship at all. 

She inclined her head and reflected none of Morrigan's regret or warmth. "I expect you to leave once the Archdemon is dead," she said flatly. She took less satisfaction than she had hoped from Morrigan's stricken face, but it was better than nothing. She turned to leave once more. "I wish you luck."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't entirely like the dialogue options between an Alistair-romancing Warden and Morrigan after the OGB ritual. It's either entirely accepting or entirely angry. My Cousland would be somewhere in between: making her betrayal and anger known, but not to the point of raising her voice. She needs to make clear this was an unforgivable line to cross.


End file.
